


Cold

by crossesofamsterdam



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossesofamsterdam/pseuds/crossesofamsterdam
Summary: “Feel my hands, they’re so cold!”





	Cold

“Feel my hands, they’re so cold.” Hakim extended his hands.

Nous grabbed his hand, which felt like ice with the texture of skin. Hakim took the chance to entwine their fingers together.

“Was this just an excuse to hold my hand?” Nous laughed as he failed to try and look unimpressed.

“Maybe, but they are. Speaking of cold, my lips are cold too.”

Hakim aimed for a kiss but Nous just turned his head so he kissed his cheek. After seeing him pout, Nous felt bad.

“You’re such a tease, Keem.” 

Nous took charge and kissed Hakim properly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? i’ve grown attached to this ship


End file.
